


Office Romance

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-27
Updated: 2004-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn has a crush on her boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Dawn had spent the whole summer traveling Europe with her sister. It was a blast; she never had as much fun in her life. Ever since Sunnyhell was destroyed everything was going great. One of the most amazing things to happen was that the Summers girls’ father actually wanted back in his daughters’ lives. He claimed he had a wake up call when the tragedy at Sunnydale happened. He realized life was short and that he needed to pay attention to the things that really mattered in life.

It was decided that Dawn would go to school in LA and in the summer meet up with her sister. Coincidentally Hank Summers lived in the heart of LA and a few blocks away from Wolfram and Hart. Wolfram and Hart was the first place Buffy and Dawn first went to visit when they arrived in LA. Buffy and Dawn were overcome with joy to see Spike alive and well but then it became awkward when Angel and Spike started acting jealous of each other. It was a good thing Buffy wasn’t sticking around. 

There was someone else at the law firm that shocked Dawn. When Dawn saw Wesley Wyndham-Pryce she couldn’t believe her eyes. Was he that hot in Sunnydale? All she remembered about this man was that he was a real tight ass. Dawn thought maybe the monks messed up her Wesley memory but Buffy made a comment about Wesley’s change as well.

Dawn wanted to continue her Watcher studies and Wesley said that he would give her an after school job. He had told her about the extensive library that she could use. Dawn couldn’t believe that he would allow her access to some of the most rare books on magic and demonology but Wes said he also needed an assistant and it was hard to find non-evil good help. She wouldn’t be doing anything too complicated mostly paper work.

Dawn went to work with Wesley and she found herself to be attracted to him more and more as time went on. Dawn was pretty sure Wes didn’t feel anything for her, not in that way anyway, but there was one time when she wore a low cut shirt and she could have sworn he kept staring at her chest. Even so, it was obvious to everyone that he was pining for Fred. Dawn liked Fred but thought for being so smart she could be unbelievably stupid. Dawn couldn’t imagine anyone not jumping at the chance to get with Wes.

One night Dawn couldn’t get to sleep because she kept thinking about him. She thought there was a kind of sadness to Wesley; she wanted to be the one to make him happy but unfortunately she was too young for him. She also thought about how a good kisser he probably was. Dawn had been kissed once and it was by a vampire. It was a nice kiss but it was cold; Wesley’s kisses were probably scorching hot. Dawn began to touch herself imagining Wes’s hands on her. 

The next day at work she was going through an ancient Thorack demon text when she suddenly had an epiphany. Why couldn’t she express her feelings for Wes? Buffy was Dawn’s age when she slept with Angel and the age difference between Dawn and Wes is much shorter than Buffy and Angel’s age gap. Dawn decided in that moment that she was going to seduce Wesley.

Dawn knew it would take some time. She realized she didn’t know the first thing about seducing an older man. She was probably going to need some help and she had someone in mind to help her. 

 

Dawn was in the library doing some filing when she heard someone come in, “Hey, nibblet, Percy not working you too hard, is he?” Spike sometimes came into visit Dawn but only if Wesley wasn’t around.

“No. Why do you call him Percy?” 

“Because he was head boy.” Spike erupted into laughter. Dawn looked at him with a straight face; she really didn’t like Spike making fun of her man. Spike finally controlled himself, “Sorry, but that gets me every time.”

“It’s okay. Spike?” Dawn was nervous to ask him what she was going to ask him.

“What is it? Anything the matter?” Spike looked concerned. 

“No. It’s just I need some advice. Boy advice.” Dawn thought about this for a second, “actually man advice.” 

“Oh, I see, you have a crush on the school quarterback? Well he’d be stupid to not go for a beautiful young lady like yourself.” 

“Actually it’s someone here.”

“Oh.” Spike was starting to get worried.

“I’ve known him for years but when I was a kid I didn’t really take notice of him because, well, I was a kid. Now seeing him here has changed everything. He’s changed. I want to be with him but…”

“Now wait a minute Dawnie. I’m very fond of you and you’re a real Betty but I think of you more as a little sister. Besides you know how I feel about…”

Dawn rolled her eyes and cut off Spike. “Spike get over yourself. Besides that was like, so, two years ago.”

“Oh, right.” Spike was a little embarrassed but than smiled, “You really did have a crush on me than?”

“Spike!” Dawn was growing impatient. “It’s Wes.”

Spike was startled and started to look around the room, “Where?”

“No, he’s the one I have a crush on.”

“Wes? Isn’t he a little old for you?” 

“Like you and Angel were too old for Buffy.” Dawn hated the hypocrisy.

“That was different. Me and Angel are dead,” Spike tried to look for another reason, “And we’re forever to be a pair of hotties.”

Dawn was about to point out how lame Spike’s argument was but just as she was about to start Wes walked in. He had a few files in his hands and was reading over a letter. He looked up and saw Spike and seemed none too please about it. “Spike, I see you’ve taken a break from annoying Angel to annoy me.”

“Yeah, right, like I’d give you the time of day.” Spike went over to Dawn and put an arm around her. “I’m here keeping the nibblet company.”

“Actually can we meet up later?” Dawn asked Spike, “I have to study for a history test. It’s on World War One. I figure since you were probably there…”

“Right. We can get a snack when you’re done.” Spike looked at Wes, “Percy,” than headed out the door.

Wes watched Spike walk out and turned to look at Dawn who was just standing there with a great big grin on her face. Wesley smiled back at her; Dawn realized the silence was starting to get uncomfortable.

“Uh, I got done everything you asked me to do.” Dawn went over to her Desk and handed him even more files.

“Thank you, Dawn. Actually there wasn’t anything else for you to do today so if you want you can go home early.”

Dawn seemed to be pouting, “Oh, okay.”

“My father’s here so I’ll be spending some time with him.” Dawn thought Wesley didn’t seem too happy that his father was in town.

The door opened and Roger walked in as if he owned the place. “Wesley you weren’t going to show me the library?” Roger walked around inspecting the place; Dawn was reminded of Quentin Travers. 

“I was going to get to that.” Wes seemed tense. Roger continued looking around and than when he spotted Dawn he turned to give Wes a disapproving stare.

“Father, this is Dawn Summers. She helps me out after she’s done school.”

Dawn smiled at Mr. Pryce but he looked back at his son, “She’s just a child. How can you trust her with all these rare books and artifacts.”

Wesley’s anger was apparent on his face. “This young woman is very capable actually more than most people. She’s fluent in many ancient and demon languages, knows many basic spells, and has helped out in saving the world a few times.” 

Dawn thought Wes was going to hit his father but he just glared instead. Dawn was very happy though, he thinks of her as a young woman. Dawn tried to stifle the smile that was fighting to go on her face.

Roger seemed unimpressed with Wesley’s outburst and Dawn’s credentials. “Son, I didn’t mean to offend you but I was just asking what I think anyone would have asked.”

Wesley ignored his father and turned to Dawn, “It’s been a long day. Why don’t you get home and start on that history homework.”

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.” Dawn looked at Roger sheepishly, ”It was nice to meet you” asshole. Dawn walked out of the library and started to search for Spike. If Wesley didn’t think of her as a little girl, it might be even easier than she thought to seduce Wesley. 

 

“Men actually like that?” Dawn looked down at her meatball sandwich and lost her appetite. She pushed her plate away, “That’s so gross.”

“No, it’s not. It’s actually a lot of fun.” Spike was grinning.  
Spike had been giving Dawn an unconventional lesson on the Birds and the Bees. He was reluctant at first but realized Dawn was going to find out somehow so might as well be from someone who knew what they were talking about. They had been in the cafeteria for a while; there had been that one big interruption. Somehow cyborgs had reached there way into the building but the problem was averted. Dawn thought Wesley was probably one of the, if not the only, person who saved that day’s crisis.

“Did Buffy do all those things with you?” Dawn asked but than she shook her head, “On second thought I don’t want to know.”

Dawn saw Harmony walk into the cafeteria; she looked around the room and than set her eyes on Spike. Spike noticed Harmony and sighed as Harmony rushed to get to him.

“Blondie Bear!” Harmony seemed a little panicked.

“What is it Harm?” Spike scowled at Harmony.

“It’s the boss he’s hurt. Wes’ dad tried to like kill Angel and then Wes shot his dad a gazillion times but it wasn’t Wes’ dad. It’s such a big mess.”

“What? Is Wes okay?” Dawn felt a sinking feeling in her gut.

“I think he is but…”

“Nibblet you stay here. I’m gonna check what’s going on around here.” Spike left the cafeteria leaving Dawn alone with Harmony. Harmony smiled at Dawn and she sat down to join her.

“So you and Spikey are pretty friendly.” Harmony still smiled at her.

“Yeah, we’re really close.” Dawn eyed Harmony suspiciously.

“Well,” that smile on Harmony’s face disappeared, “you really think you can handle him? Let me tell you something, missy. You can’t,” Harmony pointed a finger at her and Dawn rolled her eyes, “Besides he doesn’t want you he wants the slayer, your sister, and before you know it he doesn’t want to have regular, kinky sex with you. You’ll have to, dress up for him too, put on her clothes and pretend you wanna stake him…” 

“Harmony, I have no interest in Spike like that. He’s like my psuedo older brother.” Dawn’s voice was very flat. Why did everyone think she wanted to bang Spike?

“Oh,” Harmony put on her smile again, “you have a nice night than. See ya tomorrow.” Harmony got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

Dawn waited for Spike for a few minutes but she was too curious to wait for him. She decided she would see how everything was going. She walked into the elevator and pressed the button to the Executive offices’ floor. When the doors open she saw Fred and Knox in a major lip lock. Dawn cleared her throat and that put an end to the make out session. Fred’s face turned all red.

“Hi. Dawn. We were just…”

“Yeah. Well you two have a good night.” Dawn walked out of the elevator and Fred and Knox got in. 

Dawn saw Spike come around the corner, “Spike!”

“Hey Dawn. Everything’s okay. Wes is being all broody because he thought he killed his dad. I tried cheering him up but he didn’t want to listen.”

“Well maybe I can cheer him up.” Dawn was being hopeful.

“Good luck.” Spike put his hand on Dawn’s shoulder, “are you sure you have a crush on him because he’s not exactly the most fun guy in the world.”

“Spike, I know what I want to do.” Dawn was about to leave to go to Wes’s office but Spike grabbed on to her arm.

“Nibblet, if Buffy asks, you didn’t learn any of those little tricks from me.”

“Sure. After all you’ve been through I wouldn’t want to see you get staked now.” Dawn gave Spike a slight smile and turned to walk over to Wes’ door. She reached Wes’ door and breathed in deep and than exhaled. Dawn started to feel butterflies in her stomach

“Come on Dawn, you can do this,” with that reassurance Dawn proceeded to knock on the door. There was no answer. Dawn felt a little shaken but she opened the door anyway. Dawn carefully peaked her head in and saw Wes sitting on his couch with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hands. “Wes?”

“Dawn, what are you doing here?” Wes looked as if he had been crying.

“I wanted to see how you were. I heard what happened.” Dawn paused trying to think of the right thing to say but instead she sat next to him on the couch.

“Dawn, I’m not the safest person to be around.” Wes was talking in almost a whisper.

“It’s okay I’m used to dangerous people, I mean I hang out with Spike all the time.” Dawn caught herself; she didn’t want to give Wes the wrong idea, “I just hang out with him, I don’t want to sleep with him or anything like that.” 

“Oh, right.” Wes looked at Dawn as if she had two heads.

Dawn started to feel embarrassed. What the hell was she doing? She probably was blowing any chance she had with Wes. Wes and Dawn sat on the couch for a few minutes not looking at each other and Wes would take a few swigs from his bottle.

“I was mad at my dad for a long time.” Dawn finally spoke up. Wes looked at her with some curiosity. “He was never there when I was growing up. He didn’t even call right away when mom died…two weeks after the funeral. I hated him for that. Why was mom taken away and not him?” Dawn didn’t realize she would get so emotional, the tears started to swell up. “I wished so much that he was the one who died because he’s the one who deserved it for leaving us.” Dawn lost all control and the tears were spilling out freely now.

Wes’ heart went out for Dawn; he put down his Jack D. and reached over and put her in his arms. She cried on his shoulders for a good ten minutes. Wesley stroked her hair and told her that it was going to be okay. Dawn looked up at Wes; his face was very close to hers. He put his hand to her cheek so that he could wipe a tear away. Dawn thought Wes looked so noble; he was hurting too, probably more, and yet he was the one who was comforting her. Dawn slowly moved even closer to Wes until their lips were touching. It slowly grew more passionate; Dawn wrapped her arms around Wes’ neck and moved so that she was straddling him. Wes’ kisses were even better than she thought it would be.

Wes broke the kiss and was breathing heavy, “Dawn, we shouldn’t, this isn’t right.”

Dawn got off of Wesley and was about to cry, “Why? I’ve been wanting you for so long and now I know that you want me too.”

“I had no idea, Dawn, but I don’t want to take advantage. Besides your not even eighteen yet.” Wesley said as he stood up.

“Buffy wasn’t eighteen.” Dawn folded her arms and looked down at the floor.

“Dawn, your very beautiful but I could get in a lot of trouble. There are probably so many people who love to set me up in some type of scandal to bring me down, to bring Angel down.” Wesley tried to sound as comforting as he could.

Dawn looked at Wesley and came up with an idea. “My birthday is in two months,” Dawn said this very matter of factly.

“What?”

“I’ll be eighteen in two months. If I’m eighteen you can’t get in trouble, right?”

“I guess not; you will be of age.” Wes shook his head, “Dawn, in two months you might have a crush on someone else.”

“No I won’t. I want to give myself to you.” Dawn was interrupted by the ring of her cell phone. She looked at her phone and sighed, “Hello? Dad…I’m sorry…I know…I just stayed at work a little bit longer…ok…alright…I’m sorry…I’ll be home soon.” Dawn chuckled slightly, “of course this is when my dad chooses to be all concerny.”

“Dawn…about what you said.” Wes walked closer to Dawn

“I meant it. I want you to be the first man I have sex with.”

“I’m flattered. If you still feel the same way in two months…” Dawn thought it was cute that Wes was starting to turn red.

“I’ll feel the same way.” Dawn wrapped her arms around Wes. They hugged for a moment and than looked into each other’s eyes. Dawn thought he was going to kiss her again but he only kissed her on the forehead. Dawn left Wes’ office thinking about how wonderful her birthday would be.

 

The next two months seemed like torture to Dawn. She could also see the tension on Wes’ face as well. Wes and Dawn would give each other knowing looks as the days passed and eventually Wes tried not to be alone with her for too long.

The day before her birthday she actually managed to be alone with Wes. ”Wes, do you remember…”

“Yes, are you sure you want to do this?.”

“Yes.” Dawn was very calm and became happy when she saw a smile appear on Wes’ face.

“Good.”

Hank was going to take Dawn out on a Birthday dinner and than afterwards she told him she’d be staying over one of her girlfriend’s house. Buffy had called her and told her she was sorry to miss her big day but there had been some sort of problem with a Feral demon in Italy. 

Dawn went to Wolfram and Hart where Wes would take her to his apartment. Dawn waited in Wes’ office, her stomach were all in knots. She hoped that she would be good enough for him.

Wes walked into his office and was pleased to see Dawn waiting for him, “Happy Birthday.” Dawn walked over and gave Wesley a passionate kiss. At some point Dawn was on top of Wes’ desk but he pulled away from her, “Not yet.”

Wes took Dawn to his apartment and told her to close her eyes and not open until he told her to. He led her in and Wes must have had a remote because as soon as she walked in music started playing. When she opened her eyes she was in Wes’ bedroom. He had lit candles all over the room and the bed was covered with rose petals. Also Dawn noticed a bottle of champagne and two glasses on the nightstand. 

Dawn turned to Wes and gave him a hug and a kiss, “This is really sweet of you.” She broke the embrace and walked towards the nightstand. She picked up the bottle of champagne and was rather impressed. “Crystale?”

“I’ll pour us a glass, if you’d like.” 

“While you do that I’ll go into the bathroom and put on something a bit more comfortable.” Dawn couldn’t believe she just used one of the oldest lines in the book. Here Wes set up this wonderful evening and she was acting lame. Dawn picked up her bag that she brought and went to change in the bathroom.

Dawn had gone to Victoria’s Secret and picked out something for her big night. It was a red-laced teddy and she had a matching red g-string to go with it; when she had bought it she couldn’t believe something with so little fabric had cost so much. Still she liked how it looked on her, it hugged her curves nicely. Dawn had also gotten a pedicure and painted her toenails the exact same red.

Dawn took a deep breath before she opened the door. Wes was in the middle of opening the champagne bottle, he turned to see Dawn and the cork of the bottle popped and champagne began to spill everywhere. Dawn giggled at how adorable she thought Wes looked. Wes poured the glasses and handed a glass to Dawn. They clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

“It’s your birthday but I feel as if I’m the one getting the present.” Wes said as he went over to kiss her.

Dawn broke away from Wes’ kiss; ”It’s my birthday so I get to make all the decisions, right?”

Wes smiled at Dawn, “Your wish is my command.”

“Good,” Dawn proceeded to kiss his neck working up to his ear, “I want you to undress.” Dawn couldn’t believe how bold she was being. Dawn went to sit on the bed and Wes began to unbutton his shirt. As he took off his clothes he didn’t take his eyes off Dawn, who was eying him back. As he removed each piece of clothing, Dawn became more excited and she could feel herself becoming more wet. Wes was down to his boxers and Dawn could see his bulge. She started to get nervous, what if he was too big or too small? When Wes removed his underwear Dawn realized that he probably was just right.

Dawn got up from the bed to put her arms around Wes. Wes pulled her real close and began kissing her; the feel of his maleness pressing up against her pleasantly surprised Dawn. Wes kissed down to her neck and Dawn put her hands through his hair. She breathed heavily, “I want you to lie on the bed.”

Wes broke away and gave her a peck before he did what she told. Dawn went over to her bag and pulled out a red scarf. She went over to the bed and straddled Wes. Tying his hands to the bed post.

“I didn’t expect you to be this…advanced.”

“I want to play with you for awhile.” Dawn leaned down to kiss Wesley and lightly grinded her pussy on Wes’ crotch. Dawn began kissing Wesley’s neck and working her way down to his chest in the center; she then continued to lick a trail to Wesley’s left nipple. She flicked her tongue on it and sucked on it for a little bit then kissed her way to the other one and did the same. She then continued to kiss her way down’ his stomach. 

Dawn continued to kiss downward until she got to Wesley’s penis; she wanted to tease him for a bit so she kissed everywhere around his hard cock. She finally decided to take it in her hand; she liked how it felt it was different than she expected. She licked the head of his penis twirling her tongue around it. She then licked down to the base and back up. Her tongue worked its way down again but instead she went further and licked his balls. She could hear him starting to moan. She licked her way to the top of his penis and put it in her mouth. She also put her hands around his cock and with both her hands and mouth started to move up and down. She first did it slowly but then her movement became faster. Wesley started to moan even louder and moved his hips up to Dawn’s mouth. She could hear him saying obscenities; Dawn was a little shocked when Wesley’s cum started to flow into her mouth. She didn’t move away; she took all of it in and swallowed.

Dawn released his softening member from her mouth and went up to untie Wesley. When she did, Wesley grabbed her and turned her around so that she was lying on her back and he was on top. He kissed her passionately and then broke away and smiled slightly, “Are you sure this is your first time.”

“I guess I’m just a natural.” Dawn laughed 

“Well, than, birthday girl what would you like now?”

“I want to feel your mouth and tongue all over my body.” Dawn’s voice was very stern and assertive.

Wes removed Dawn’s teddy and sat back taking in her beauty. He kissed, licked and nibbled every inch of her body. His hot breath was making her crazy and she especially liked it when he sucked and pinched her now very erect nipples. He took off her panties and kissed the inside of her thigh stopping at her center. Dawn stated to moan uncontrollably when his tongue flicked at her clitoris. He fucked her with his tongue but eventually worked a finger in her and than two while he continued to lick and suck on her clit. Dawn began to scream because of the pleasure; she never experienced anything like it before and was calm when it was over.

Wes reached up and kissed her, normally Dawn might have been grossed out at the thought of tasting herself but tasting herself on Wesley was somehow erotic. 

Dawn noticed that Wes was hard again. “I want you to fuck me.” Dawn said as she nibbled on his ear. She felt a pain as he went in but he moved in slowly so she could get used to the sensation. He was finally in all the way but didn’t move for a few moments. His eyes were closed and he was panting. “You feel so good… so wet…warm…tight.”

Wes began to move out slowly and than back in, with each stroke he upped the pace. Dawn moved her hips up every time Wesley’s hips went down. She finally wrapped her legs around him. The pain Dawn felt turned into ecstasy. Wes pumped away on her and Dawn finally spasmed with relief and Wes followed shortly after.

Afterwards Dawn laid in Wesley’s arms, she thought this had to be the best birthday ever. Dawn looked into Wesley’s eyes and could see the happiness in them. Fortunately for both Dawn and Wesley this was the first of many nights that would end like this.


End file.
